


【奎八】白开水

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 无味的omega
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 13





	【奎八】白开水

徐明浩天生就有一种怪病——他的信息素没有气味。  
不，与其说是没有气味，倒不如说他根本不会分泌信息素。  
这对于omega来说是一项严重到可以归类为生理残疾的缺陷，但徐明浩本人对此倒是泰然处之——亦或是麻木了。  
他谈过几次恋爱，alpha们的条件都很不错，双方一开始相处得也算愉快，但每次进展到脱衣服床上打架那一步后，那段关系也就基本会宣告终结。  
徐明浩的上一任alpha分得最干脆，两人刚上完床徐明浩还没来得及去洗澡呢，就看见他一脸苦大仇深地坐在床边抽烟。那副仿佛得知自己亲妈得了胰腺癌的神情徐明浩是再熟悉不过了，果然下一秒就听见那个alpha闷闷地问他：“真就…一点儿味道没有啊？”  
徐明浩点头回答：“是的呢。”乖巧得像只文鸟。  
“咱俩不合适，分了吧。”alpha掐灭了烟头说。  
对于alpha来说，omega的信息素不仅能告知其兴奋或发情与否的，更是绝妙的天然催情剂。家里若有一个信息素分泌旺盛的omega那alpha肯定夜夜笙歌巴不得溺死在温柔乡里，三年抱俩那都是保守估计，可如果是徐明浩这样的……先搞清楚他怀不怀得上再说吧。  
徐明浩裹着酒店的白色被子坐在床上，他的腰还很酸软所以拿了个小枕头枕在腰后。他看着那个alpha，心里没有凄凉亦说不上悲伤，只希望他走的时候能把房间窗户开一下因为他受不了烟味。  
每一次都是这样，满怀期待的第一次最后却变成分手炮，分手的理由还都一模一样。徐明浩真的累了，不想再管了。他想，等什么时候上天看他可怜赏他一个一年四季都在犯鼻炎或者流感的alpha，再考虑谈恋爱的事情吧。  
洗澡的时候他还是忍不住想哭，他心想：凭什么凭什么呀？有这样的缺陷又不是他的错，再说分泌不出信息素是什么违背O德的大罪吗？我都没嫌弃你一身香菜味呢。想了想又叹口气，因为他想起来自己喜欢吃香菜来着。  
于是滴滴答答哭了一会后他又默默爬回床上睡觉了。这次的alpha还算有点素质，走的时候开了窗。  
———————  
徐明浩刚来到新岗位不久，是个肥差。他知道很多人都觊觎着自己的位子觉得他德不配位呢，他自己也略微同意确实是这么回事儿，所以在跑腿打杂的事儿上干得比谁都勤快。  
有时候有alpha同事主动来帮忙，他可不敢也不想让他们来帮，就冷着张脸说我自己可以，久而久之那些alpha就不会自讨没趣了。  
大概是因为他打杂确实太勤快了再加上一副天生跟alpha有仇的样子，那些原本忌惮他长的好看的omega也渐渐放下防备将他纳入了omega们的小圈子。  
一群omega们没事干时能聊什么呢？什么都能聊，尺度还大的惊人。一次他们聊起自己的信息素，那明着是在聊信息素，背地里其实在隐约较劲呢。信息素是什么玫瑰花啦、奶油啦、桃子啦的omega在聊到这个话题时明显就神气不少，一副宇宙第一贵妇的气派。信息素普通一点的比如例如树叶、稻子、面包的就会尴尬地笑笑一笔带过。而徐明浩，他选择借口上厕所来躲避这个话题。  
在洗手间转耳挠腮好一会，徐明浩才磨磨蹭蹭地出去。一出门却碰上了刚巧路过的金珉奎。  
“金总好。”徐明浩向自己的上司打招呼。  
金珉奎看见他，居然站定打量了一下，然后突然绽出一个微笑，“你好呀。”  
徐明浩心想金总今天心情不错。  
他挺喜欢金珉奎的，谁不喜欢呢？长得帅又温柔还有钱，是他人生里遇见过最优秀的alpha了。可他也就敢想想而已，都不好意思像办公室里其他omega那样明目张胆地喜欢。  
他甚至想，隔壁桌爱八卦的小陈是牛奶味的，和金珉奎的巧克力还挺相称，两人在一起会不会生出巧克力牛奶味的宝宝呀？他是不太敢相信发生在自己身上的爱情了，于是不知不觉地居然爱上了给别人拉郎。  
只是他嗑CP还没嗑几天呢，就惊恐地发现这个金总好像对他有意思。  
不是自作多情——他是最不好意思自作多情的人——而是确有其事。他去金珉奎办公室里汇报工作，汇报到一半突然被他打断：“你有alpha了吗？”  
徐明浩一脸茫然。  
“没什么，继续吧。”金珉奎脸红着说。  
原来金总是这么容易脸红的人吗？徐明浩有些诧异。  
又过了几天金珉奎主动把他叫来办公室，上来就是一句：“你为什么不请假？”  
徐明浩不假思索地问：“请什么假？”  
金珉奎又脸红了，支支吾吾地说：“就是你们omega都会有的…那个…那个假…”  
哦，是指发情期啊。徐明浩想。  
确实，很多omega 遇上发情期至少都会请一两天假休息，有伴侣的就呆家里好好和伴侣缠绵一番，没有伴侣的就算用了抑制剂也得小心出门会被盯上。  
但是徐明浩不需要，他就算在发情期最盛的阶段不打抑制剂跑到办公室来，只要不裸奔跑一圈就不可能有人发现他发情了。无味的omega也就这点好处了，一年能多赚点零花钱。  
“我会用抑制剂。”徐明浩说。完全没意识到透露了自己没有伴侣的事实。  
“那个对身体不好，”金珉奎闻言起了劲很兴奋地对他说：“这样，我一个月给你额外批五天的带薪假，你要是…就在家休息好不好？”  
怎么还有这么神仙的老板啊。徐明浩要是傻一点就忙不迭点头答应了。  
要是按照徐明浩平时的脾气应该会回：“不好，你莫管我。”但看见金珉奎那双期待满满的眼睛徐明浩就狠不下心说那些话，于是变成：“我以后会请假的，按照流程来就行 不要为我破例了。”  
话说到这个地步金珉奎也就不好意思再往明了说。他点点头，末了还欲盖弥彰地告诉他：“我也是关心下属。”  
徐明浩很想告诉他，你要是真关心我就不要打我的主意，你那么好，趁早找别人不香吗？反正我是不香的，一点味道没有。

知道金珉奎对自己有意思之后徐明浩就想方设法地躲着他，但是金珉奎毕竟是他上司，哪真的躲得开呢？  
这天他又被叫去金珉奎的办公室，和小王一起。  
一进去金珉奎就拿一双星星眼瞅着徐明浩，瞅得徐明浩脸红心跳。一想到自己那双最易出卖主人的耳朵这会肯定红彤彤的，徐明浩就更害羞，如此一来恶性循环。  
正当徐明浩不知道该怎么办时，一丝苦涩的巧克力味突然窜进他的鼻腔，像一把火药轻飘飘地飞进火山口里。  
“……”徐明浩登时一片冷汗爬上额头，脸也不红了心脏差点都停跳。  
又飘来一丝巧克力味，这次更明显。  
他看看还是一脸人畜无害的金珉奎，又看看一本正经作报告的小王，两人都神态自若无事发生的样子。  
聪明如他很快知道发生了什么——身为无味omega的他却对alpha的信息素极度敏感。他猜金珉奎是故意放出一点信息素来试探或者示好，更可能金珉奎是无意的只是他太敏感了。  
但无论如何，这一丝不甚明显的信息素此刻对他来说就是危险至极的。  
“小徐，你怎么了？怎么突然脸色这么难看？”金珉奎很快察觉了异样。  
徐明浩扯了扯嘴角，僵硬地说我没事。  
他要是能分泌出信息素的话，这会儿满屋子可能都是他的味道，金珉奎搞不好还会因为他而……好险好险。  
一旁的小王也看出了不对劲，“怎么没事？你嘴唇惨白惨白的。”  
金珉奎立刻走过来要查看情况。徐明浩惊恐地瞪着他，差点脱口而出：“你不要过来啊。”  
“我歇一会，就好。”徐明浩说着拉着小王落荒而逃了。  
被拉走的小王一脸茫然，“你怎么了？”  
徐明浩倚在窗边大口大口地呼吸新鲜空气，企图这样来平息自己体内的躁动因子。  
“你刚刚没闻见什么奇怪的味道吗？”徐明浩问同为omega的小王。  
小王皱眉思索了一会然后摇头回答：“没呀。”  
那就不是金珉奎的锅，是自己的问题了。徐明浩颓然地说我知道了，借口身体不适打发走了小王。  
他想，这几天是遇上金珉奎的易感期了。他远远低估了金珉奎这样的优等alpha对他的影响力，只是易感期逸出来的那几丝信息素都让他失态至此，这可怎么办，要请假吗？  
靠在窗边思索了一会，觉得体内那股燥热没那么难耐了，再看看自己那并不丰厚的存款，徐明浩又觉得自己可以了。  
就当是发情期，像以往那样不被任何人注意的度过吧。  
\--------  
可第二天徐明浩就发现大事不妙。  
出门前他给自己用了抑制剂，但是在见到金珉奎后他绝望地发现抑制剂不起作用。  
大概主动发情和被动发情用的抑制剂成分是不一样的，反正在去了趟金珉奎办公室后徐明浩就开始了有史以来最难熬的一天。  
他是扶着墙出来的，头昏脑胀走两步就得停下来缓一缓，可是一停下来就能感受到小腹的那股燥热，于是腿也跟着软了。  
回到工位上同事问他怎么了，他只回答自己肚子疼。  
他没说错，是很疼，只是这个疼和普通意义上的疼不一样，是那种空虚的疼痛，恨不得被撕开填满的疼痛。  
坐在座位上敲了会字，头又开始发胀。电脑屏幕在他的眼里扭曲变形成看不懂的形状，他有些害怕会有什么怪物从里面钻出来，但无处可躲。  
“你到底怎么啦？”又有人来问。徐明浩抬头一看——是刚才求他帮忙做表格的小陈。  
徐明浩虚弱地笑笑说：“有点…头晕…对不起，我今天可能要早点回去，不能帮你做表格了。”  
小陈从未见过徐明浩这副模样，自然不敢任性，忙说：“嗯嗯你早些回去休息吧，我自己来。”  
好容易挨到下班，徐明浩赶紧拎着包落荒而逃，桌面都没来得及收拾。

回家的路上又是一阵煎熬，尤其是挤地铁时，浑身都是敏感点的他被满车箱的陌生人挤到快要哭出来。还有个看不清面目的人，也不知是有心还是无意，一直拿坚硬的公文包顶他的腰窝，徐明浩被两下一顶生生顶出水来。  
终于回到家，徐明浩把卧室门一关，整个人软在床上。  
知道抑制剂也不起作用了，徐明浩就伸手去拿抑制剂旁边的自慰棒。他喘息着脱掉自己的裤子，尽管做了点心理准备但在看到自己胯下风光时还是倒吸凉气——这是谁家水龙头坏了啊。  
也没心思做什么准备，徐明浩直直地将那根粉红色的玩意儿捅进饥渴的后穴，后穴也很争气，“咕叽”一声就满满当当地吞进去了。  
“啊……”徐明浩仰起脖子发出满足的叹息，一整天的煎熬终于在此刻得到慰藉。  
当初偷偷摸摸买这根自慰棒可花了他不少钱，为的就是它能自动伸缩模拟性交的功能。徐明浩喘息着夹紧双腿，含在小穴里的自慰棒功能被触发，立刻疯狂地抖动抽送起来。  
“啊！太快了…太快了…”徐明浩颤声求饶，屁股却不知廉耻地高高抬起，仿佛真的有个壮汉干得他颠鸾倒凤淫语连连。  
太羞耻了…他甚至能听见自慰棒抽插时带出的啧啧水声，自己简直像个三百年没开过荤的狐媚妖精。  
恍惚间他想到了让他如此失态的罪魁祸首，那个成天笑得没心没肺的金珉奎，说到底如果不是他有意接近自己，一切都不会发生。  
他有些气愤，但气着气着就转变成了别的情绪。omega的本能开始让他渴求金珉奎身上的气味，渴求他的温度。  
“呜呜…”徐明浩咬着被子隐忍地流泪，他好怕自己待会情难自已时会喊出金珉奎的名字。  
但是脑袋里的画面是没法轻易控制的，此刻他满脑子都在假想自己被金珉奎抱起来操弄的样子。  
后穴里的那根自慰棒高级还高级在可以根据使用者的反应做出及时反馈，在徐明浩最动情时用两个又急又猛的挺送将人送上快感的穹顶。  
被强制高潮的徐明浩几乎要虚脱昏倒，整个人湿漉漉地瘫在被他搞得乱七八糟的床上，夹着自慰棒的小屁股还意犹未尽地颤抖着。  
缓了好一会儿他才挣扎着爬起来收拾残局，红着脸将异物从穴里抽出来。只见粉色的棒状物上带出来一大片腥臊的粘腻，再看看身下的床单，已经湿的一塌糊涂。  
太疯狂了…  
徐明浩毫不怀疑再这样来几次自己的身子迟早被玩坏。  
在浴室里泡澡时他在网上到处搜罗被动发情抑制剂，却发现这东西需求量少卖得也少，网购的话最快也要两周才能收到。  
等两周过去，怕不是跟金珉奎生的孩子都会说话了。  
徐明浩羞愤地扔开手机，自暴自弃地潜在浴缸里憋气。

———————

第二天的情况更糟。  
徐明浩以为有了昨晚那场荒淫无度的自慰，身体怎么着也该安生些了吧，然而并没有，它还变本加厉了。  
“小徐…小徐你在听吗？”金珉奎伸出手在徐明浩眼前挥了挥。  
“嗯…啊？”徐明浩目光朦胧地看着他。  
一把欲火熊熊地烧在他体内，快把他烧干了。他甚至能感受到自己后颈上的那块软肉在疯狂地跳动。  
金珉奎好脾气地重复一遍：“我说——明天就双休了，要不要和我一起去看电影？”  
徐明浩看着他张合的嘴唇，愣愣地说：“看、看电影…唔…”  
“你怎么了呀？”金珉奎很关切地问。  
此刻的办公室除了他俩再无别人，金珉奎问出这个问题后徐明浩更是觉得办公室安静得过分，静得徐明浩能听见心里有个小人喊着让他往金珉奎怀里扑。  
金珉奎连问了几声都没得到回答，徐明浩就像坏掉了一样怔怔地看着他，脸上带着不正常的潮红。  
“你发烧了吗？”他说着伸手去摸徐明浩的额头。他掀开徐明浩偏分的刘海，宽大的手掌轻轻一盖几乎就遮掉了徐明浩小半张脸。  
徐明浩就透过他的指缝看他，觉得他真好看真性感啊，看一眼就湿了——其实早就湿得透透的了。  
理性告诉他他得快走，不然今晚难留全尸。于是他哆嗦着小腿肚要站起来离开，刚走没两步却“扑通”一声跪在地上。  
这下可把金珉奎吓坏了，也不管矜不矜持就把瘫在地上的人抱在怀里，“怎么了呀？痛不痛啊？”  
这一抱顿时让苦涩的巧克力味铺天盖地袭来 ，熏得徐明浩脑仁疼。他快难受死了，金珉奎却根本不知道发生了什么。  
他告诉自己，怎么着也得走，不能被金珉奎真的发现他发情了。奈何他的身体完全不受控制，扒拉金珉奎那两下简直像在投怀送抱。  
再愣头青的人这会儿也该发现不对劲了。金珉奎盯着他，又用力怂怂鼻子，最后才十分不确定地问：“唔…难道你……发情了？”  
突然有一股巨大的恐慌和悲伤涌上徐明浩的心头让他忍不住哭了出来，哭得动静不大，但看着也怪可怜的。  
金珉奎看着他的泪颜，咕咚一声咽下口水。  
“我带你去医院哦…”金珉奎说着将人轻轻松松横抱起，长腿一迈就往电梯间走。  
借着这个抱姿，金珉奎的手就名正言顺地扶在徐明浩的臀缝上，隔着两层布料都能很清楚地感受到那里已是一片黏湿。  
金珉奎脸红了，他觉得这样是不是不太好，但手指还是很诚实地在徐明浩的臀缝里兴风作浪。  
电梯来了，狭小的空间里顿时充满了徐明浩甜腻的哭声和喘息。但是——金珉奎再次用力地闻周围的空气——果然还是什么都没有。但怀里的人这副叫人害羞的模样…明显就是发情了啊。  
这真是很神奇的感受，金珉奎从来没有这么冷静、不受欲望控制地观察过一个发情的omega。

————————  
自然是没有去医院的，金珉奎家就在医院旁边他也装作没看见，把人欢欢喜喜地抱回家。  
一路上借着等红绿灯的功夫，他亲了副驾驶的徐明浩好多次，一次比一次深，一次比一次情难自已。不过他知道此刻的徐明浩比他更迫不及待。  
终于来到卧室，脱衣服前金珉奎还不忘反复念叨：“不要害怕哦，我会对你负责的。”  
这是什么饭前祷告吗？徐明浩欲哭无泪。  
知道自己无处可逃了，徐明浩捂着脸让金珉奎手脚麻利点。他现在快被发情热逼疯了。  
金珉奎解开徐明浩的上衣纽扣，露出那片白花花的胸膛。徐明浩的小平胸看上去像个没来得及分化的小男孩，带着青涩的禁忌。  
轻轻啄了一口，就听见徐明浩咬着手指发出甜丝丝的声音，金珉奎玩上了瘾，对着那片平坦的胸脯就是一顿啃咬吮吸。  
徐明浩满脸都是泪水，他恨铁不成钢地对金珉奎说：“你…就不会照顾一下别的地方吗？”  
金珉奎心神领会，亲了一下他的脸颊说：“马上就来。”  
徐明浩的内裤已经被饥渴的小穴吃进去了不少，布料深深地嵌在淫荡的臀缝里，又勾勒出挺翘的臀线。金珉奎手指勾着他腰间那条松紧圈往下拉，费了些气力才扯下那层薄薄的布料，上面已然是一片粘稠。  
原来omega发情时会流这么多水吗？金珉奎害羞之余感到一丝不可思议。  
他掰开徐明浩那蜜桃一样的屁股看见了他羞答答的湿穴，穴口小幅度地翕动，隐约可见里面层层叠叠的软肉。他试探着送进去一根食指，那些肥厚又饥渴的软肉立刻缠上来疯狂地吮吸，与此同时徐明浩发出了难以压抑的媚叫。  
“很舒服吗？”金珉奎问他，手上的动作没有停，手指在高热的肉穴中灵活地抠挖。  
一点都不舒服，很胀很难受，而且他能感受到有更多的汁水正在自己的小腹中酝酿等待被排出。  
果然没一会儿徐明浩就突然眼前一片空白，腰肢不受控制地高高抬起。等重重地摔回床上时已是风平浪静了，耳边也嗡嗡的只能勉强听见自己的喘息声。  
金珉奎抽出那根手指，用贱兮兮的表情和语气对他说：“哇～你淌了好多水哦～”  
徐明浩发誓自己要是有力气的话一定要坐起来扇他一巴掌。他很愤怒为什么每次都是这样？他跟个荡妇一样咿呀乱叫，alpha却丝毫不受影响，而且还在一旁用看小动物的眼神看他。明明他很痛苦很难受，在他们眼里却跟闹着玩儿似的。  
金珉奎弯下腰来亲他，但是被他一扭头躲开了。  
“你生气啦？”金珉奎亲亲不成要蹭蹭，也被躲开了。  
这下金珉奎有点害怕了。他回想起自己刚刚的所作所为确实有点过分，于是赶紧把人怀抱起来哄，“唔，对不起，我只是有点好奇。”他把鼻子埋到徐明浩的颈肩，闻了一会儿才想起他没有信息素，不过隐约能嗅到一点沐浴露的香味，像只难以捕捉的蝴蝶。  
这边徐明浩倒是又被那浓烈的巧克力味勾起了第二波欲火，这次他明确反抗，手脚扑棱着就要把人推开。  
金珉奎感受到怀里的人的动静就知道自己赎罪的机会来了。这下他不敢怠慢，三下五除二就将彼此的衣物除得干干净净。自己的那一根小兄弟翘首以盼许久了，金珉奎就着徐明浩刚刚泌出的淫水随意撸动了两下就将它抵到那软嫩湿滑的臀缝间。  
徐明浩本以为他是不是又要停下来废话两句，没想到下一秒他就找好角度笔直地戳了进来。  
“呃……”  
这一发突袭打得徐明浩措手不及，整个人都为之一僵。金珉奎的尺寸太夸张了，还是不怎么亢奋的状态就塞得徐明浩魂都丢了一半。  
金珉奎这边也不太好受，做爱时头脑太过清醒带来的副作用就是感官被过分放大，他没想到徐明浩的肉穴这么的……淫荡。龟头刚一探进去就被层层叠叠的媚肉争先吮吸，那些褶皱里满是黏腻湿滑的淫水，像无数张流着口水的饥渴小嘴。  
金珉奎咬着牙忍得很辛苦，额角青筋暴起，扶着腰缓了一会才敢继续往里送。  
“啊……不要动……”徐明浩颤着嗓子喊。他能感受到巨物一寸寸将自己劈开，然后那些淫乱的骚水就从沟壑中渗出来。他从来没有这么意乱情迷过，一时间对这样的自己感到害怕。  
这个时候的alpha是最不可能乖乖听omega的话的，金珉奎没掐着脖子把人往死里折腾就是很给面子了。  
他把徐明浩修长的双腿分开到最大呈羞耻的M形，按着他的膝盖就往里横冲直撞。开始动作还很矜持，渐渐的就被那过分淫乱的小穴缠得失了神智，一下下撞得又狠又准。  
徐明浩被他撞得差点翻白眼，小舌头也无意识地吐出来滴着涎水，随着被顶弄的动作微微摇晃。金珉奎看见那根粉艳艳的小舌头就想去叼在嘴里尝一尝滋味，可又觉得徐明浩这幅痴态毕露的模样可爱又色气想多欣赏一会，于是还是决定专心致志地欺负他的小穴。  
金珉奎的胯一下一下地撞上徐明浩的胯，发出听上去就黏糊糊的撞击声。徐明浩浑身上下就屁股有点肉，这会儿被撞得翻起一片片涟漪。  
只是这样让徐明浩躺在床上被干还是不够过瘾，金珉奎想要更多的肌肤之亲。他一只手就把人轻松捞进怀里，让他排骨似的瘦弱小身板完全依附在自己的身上。徐明浩太瘦弱了，这样抱在怀里竟然让金珉奎心生些许不忍。  
但也只是转瞬即逝的不忍罢了，很快金珉奎就掐着他的细腰以更刁钻的角度和力度肏了进去。  
这个姿势下徐明浩不得不挺直了腰被干，他的背部曲线本就很好看，彻底舒展开来连着腰窝臀线看就像一把优美的里拉。  
只是这把里拉奏出的旋律就淫靡至极了，一声声婉转娇媚，活脱脱一只叫春的母猫。  
金珉奎被他的叫声激得双目发红，搂着他就是一阵狂乱的顶弄，那饱满厚实的囊袋上下拍击在徐明浩的臀上，不一会儿就把小桃子拍得红润可人。借着一点昏暗的灯光和墙角那面穿衣镜，金珉奎还能隐约看见两人交合处的风光，徐明浩分泌的那些蜜汁在快速的抽插搅打下变成好大一摊白色细沫，奶油似的抹在徐明浩红肿的穴口和屁股上，看了叫人直咽口水。他把金徐明浩钉在自己的肉柱上转了个圈儿，让他也看看镜子里的自己。  
“我不要……”徐明浩捂着脸并上腿，耳朵尖红的要滴血。  
“为什么不要？你这样很美诶。”金珉奎把他的手拿开，又动了动腰撞开他的腿。  
徐明浩被顶弄得颠簸起来，恍惚间看见自己又红又肿的肉穴，还有那根和金珉奎的比起来很袖珍的肉棒正上下翻飞着。  
太羞耻了，太羞耻了。  
徐明浩干脆闭上眼放声大哭，哭也不是因为伤心，就是为了让自己不那么害羞。  
这次金珉奎没有停下来安慰他了，他想着反正待会估计也是要哭的不如现在任他哭个痛快。  
金珉奎掰开徐明浩的腿大力操弄，徐明浩整个人都快倒在他身上了也丝毫不妨碍他的动作。没几下徐明浩就又被操得吐舌头，下面的淫水多得几乎要顺着两人贴合的地方滴下来。  
金珉奎的肉棒在他体内涨了又涨，目的性也愈发明显，那根巨物在之前的混战中早就摸到了自己生殖腔的入口，刚刚那几下无一例外都是剐蹭着入口肏过去的。  
他的大脑叫嚣着要被标记，但是理智告诉他不可以。他和金珉奎甚至没有在谈恋爱，更何况自己还是个无味的omega，金珉奎真的能接受这样的他吗？  
“我可以进去吗？”金珉奎蹭了蹭他的脖子问。  
那根神采奕奕的凶物此刻就停在徐明浩最敏感的穴口，随时都会破门而入似的，所以这话听上去像是威胁。  
“不可以……”徐明浩可怜巴巴地求他，“我还没有准备好……”  
金珉奎脸立刻瘪了下去，和被主人责骂了的小狗无异。徐明浩居然觉得有些对不起他，小心翼翼地吻了他一下。  
这个吻并没能平息金珉奎心中的不满，他低头一口咬在徐明浩圆润的肩头上，虽然不疼但是明显带着气的。  
“明浩没有alpha对吧。”金珉奎闷闷地说。  
“没有……虽然谈过几次恋爱……”  
下一秒，徐明浩的秘密禁地被毫无征兆地贯穿了。  
“！”一切发生得太突然，徐明浩连惊叫都没来得及发出就被铺天盖地的快感和痛感夺取了思考能力。  
金珉奎脸色阴沉带着狠劲，一口气将肉棒送到了底。  
“不许……再和别人谈恋爱……”金珉奎咬着牙说，“你是我的…不可能给别人机会。”金珉奎的声音剧烈地颤抖着，但能很清晰听见里面的情绪。  
徐明浩的叫声折在嗓子里，仰着脖子好一会儿才勉强发出声动静。他的眼前浮现两个大字：救命。  
救命，太舒服了，怎么会这样。  
那块处女地被金珉奎蹂躏得好可怜，巨物在里面毫无章法地一通乱顶，每次都能准确地顶到子宫口，徐明浩只觉得自己的意识都要被顶没了。好痛，但是有多痛就有多爽。  
“啊…不…珉、珉奎…”徐明浩张着嘴迷迷糊糊地喊，口水顺着嘴角流下来。  
金珉奎听见他喊自己的名字登时火气就上来了，直接抱着人站起来干，腰部肌肉像马达一样耸动，毫不留情面地一通蛮干。徐明浩像个精致的性爱玩具一样套在金珉奎的肉棒上除了被干什么都做不了。  
“明浩…明浩…”金珉奎呢喃着，像在念什么咒语。  
然后徐明浩就感受到体内那根巨物又胀大一圈，隔着生殖腔的软肉都压迫到自己的前列腺了。  
“什、什么？”徐明浩被吓得清醒了，一双泪眼恐慌地盯着自己的小腹——那里隐约可见金珉奎的形状。  
“不要怕，成结了而已，”金珉奎亲了他一口，“马上就要射进去标记你了。”  
这怎么可能不怕？徐明浩彻底清醒了，扑棱着腿哭喊着要离开。  
但他现在是被钉死在肉柱上的，除非被标记，怎么可能逃的开？金珉奎抱着他的双手颠了一下让他更清晰地感受到成结的肉棒，他就明白自己逃不开了。  
接着又是一轮猛烈的攻击，巨物侵犯着子宫的同时又刺激着外面的前列腺，隔靴搔痒一般。几下一刺激徐明浩感觉到自己要射了，大喊着“不要不要”，但金珉奎怎么可能放过他？金珉奎此刻满脑子只想着操开他的子宫然后往里射一泡足以让他受孕的精液，至于他是不是要射了，那就无暇顾及了。  
“要射了…要射了…”徐明浩哭泣着，腰突然僵直，失禁一般地射了出来。那些没什么用的精液尽数洒在地板上发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声音。  
前面完事儿了，后面也逐渐招架不住。金珉奎的肉棒像破门槌一样终于撞开了子宫口，蓬勃饱满的蘑菇头硬塞进那个小口里，然后猛地一滞——滚烫浓稠的精液就从蘑菇顶端的小孔里汹涌地射了出来。  
“啊——”徐明浩失声尖叫着，感受子宫被侵犯得直抽搐，感受那些精液把自己填的满满的。一股诡异的满足感在徐明浩心中升起，仿佛有了这一发精液他作为omega的人生才算完整。  
耳边传来金珉奎的粗喘声，像头急红眼的公牛大开杀戒完毕正在调理气息。刚刚有那么一瞬间他真的产生了把人干死在自己怀里的冲动。  
明明这个人没有信息素，明明自己一开始还挺冷静来着。  
金珉奎抱着徐明浩躺回了床上。标记已经结束，但他还停在徐明浩被沃洗彻底的小穴里不愿退出。他现在很满足，因为无论如何这个人已经是他的了。  
徐明浩似乎还没回过神来，嘴微张着，眼神涣散，身体还微微抽搐，似乎还在回味被标记的瞬间。  
金珉奎此刻冷静了许多，看着徐明浩这副痴痴的模样只觉得好可爱。  
房间里飘起丝丝缕缕的巧克力味。  
————————————  
自从被金珉奎标记了之后徐明浩就发现自己分泌不出信息素的毛病不药而愈了。  
他新获得的信息素是巧克力味的，和金珉奎如出一辙分毫不差。这也就意味着那些原本就出自金珉奎身上的香气对金珉奎是毫无作用的。  
“你看，我现在没有在易感期哦，但是满屋子都是巧克力味，证明这就是你的信息素。”金珉奎坐在床边捧着脸说。  
徐明浩躺在床上满面潮红、欲火焚身，同时也气的要死。  
“你他妈…”他看着完全不受自己影响的alpha愤怒地骂出声。  
明明是标记了自己的alpha，却完全不受他影响，这信息素要了又有屁用啊？  
徐明浩越想越气便恶狠狠地说：“我知道了，我的信息素拿来不是方便你的，就是为了诱惑别的alpha的，你闻着没反应说不定别人…”  
他说着说着不敢说了，因为他看见金珉奎的脸色陡然暗了下来…


End file.
